NewGrounds Pro Wrestling
by CoyoteBlack23
Summary: All-Star Grand Prix Wrestling is the home of professional wrestling's newest generation of stars. SYOC
1. Ep One Part 1

**KeyArena**

 **Seattle, Washington**

 **xx-xx-xxxx**

 _[Seven Nation Army - The White Stripes]_

"Good evening everybody and welcome to All-Star Grand Prix Wrestling's first ever television broadcast program: Tuesday Night Rush. My name is Thomas Sexton and with me is the very beautiful, high flying ginger of doom: Chan Millie! Her words not mine."

"Thanks for the compliments Tom but tonight we've got a stacked show for everybody and we're gonna jump right into it!"

 **Lit Up - Buckcherry**

Music plays a white blonde male wearing a black leather jacket and white & red trunks with matching boots and pads walks arrogantly towards the ring ignoring fans with a smirk as boos echo throughout the building.

 _Making his way to the ring, from Los Angeles, California weighing in at 225 pounds "Showtime" Bryan Drake!_ announced Alexis King as Bryan Drake entered the ring and snatched the microphone away from the ring announcer.

"GOOODDDD EVENING LOS ANGELES!" yelled Bryan Drake as the crowd roared with boos. "Whoa whoa whoa Seattle I'm not talking to you. I'm talking to the only city that's ever mattered! SO SHUT YOUR MOUTHES! Now bring out whoever the hell my opponent is, BECAUSE IT DOESN'T MATTER WHO I FACE, I AM WRESTLING'S FUTURE!" the arrogant Bryan Drake yelled as he dropped the mic, took off his jacket and awaited his opponent while a thunderous roar of boos echoed throughout the KeyArena.

 **Invincible - Machine Gun Kelly**

 _And his opponent from Boyle Heights, Los Angeles, California weighing at 226 pounds Detrick Cyrus!_ announced Alexis King as the crowd cheered the tattooed African American male with black shorts and a sleeveless T-shirt that read "I Lie. I Cheat. I Steal. I must be a Guerrero." Detrick Cyrus made his way to the ring and took off his shirt throwing off into the crowds behind him as both wrestlers circled around each other waitng for the bell to ring.

"Bryan Drake, this young has made a name for himself throughout Europe and Canada with his flashy style of wrestling and a ego to match Chan"

"Yes he has and his opponent Detrick Cyrus has also earned quite the reputation throughout Mexico and Southwestern Wrestling scenes as his style is very much reminiscent to that of the legendary's Eddie Guerrero whom Cyrus idolizes.

 _Ding Ding_

The bell rings as the two athletes collide in a classic collar-elbow tie up with Cyrus gaining the upper hand until Bryan Drake brakes the hold with a knee to the midsection following it up with a series knife edge chops to Cyrus' chest forcing him into a corner. In the corner, Bryan Drake attempts a clothesline but is caught by Cyrus tossing him over the ropes and onto the apron he is met with a enzuigiri to the back of the head causing him to fall to the ground. Cyrus rolls to the outside to captilize on his offense and throws Bryan Drake to the barricade and pummels him with a series of body blows before Drake counters with a eye rake throws Cyrus into the ring steps.

"How do ya like me now bitches!" boasts Drake taunting Cyrus and the Seattle crowd. Drake grabs Cyrus and throws onto the barricade and then back into the ring as he waits in the corner for a big move. Cyrus slowly staggers to his feet before Bryan Drake runs full speed towards Detrick Cyrus for the Fast Cash (Lariat Takedown) but Cyrus quickly dodges and kicks Bryan Drake immediately executing the Three Amigos Suplexes. Afterwards Cyrus climbs the turnbuckle slapping his chest as jumps for a Frog Splash only for Bryan Drake to roll out of the way and attempt his finisher.

"Frog Splash and awww Bryan Drake rolling out of the way and is now setting up for the Line Cutter. Chan what are your thoughts?"

"Does Line Cutter refer to...?"

"Get up muthafucka" Bryan Drake clearly mouthed but wasn't audible as Detrick Cyrus again staggered to his feet and was by Drake's arms around his neck before immediately turning the tables and lifted Drake onto his shoulders in a Fireman Carry position as the crowd roared with excitement. Detrick Cyrus tossed Bryan Drake's upper body over his shoulders and met him with a roundhouse kick the head as he instantly covered for a pin.

"DKO! DKO! DKO! THAT'S GOTTA BE IT CHAN!"

1! 2! 3!

 _Ding Ding Ding_

 **Invincible - Machine Gun Kelly**

 _And the winner of the match... Detrick Cyrus!_ Announced Alexis King as the referee raised the arm of Detrick Cyrus to the approval of the audience who cheered on.

 _=== Commercial Break===_

Backstage awaited a young interviewer named Robert Verona as he stood next to a well dressed Englishmen named Benjamin Waters.

"Robert Verona here with our newly appointed General Manager Benjamin Waters who has two major announcements regard All Star Grand Prix Wrestling's future."

"Yes thank you, first I would personally like to thank each and everyone of you for watching tonight's program. As for the first announcement I am pleased to declare that ASGPW will be producing another show that will feature up and coming talents from our training venue in Sacramento, California. This new show will be called New Grounds Pro Wrestling, and will feature the freshest talents from around the world. Regard my second announcement I am honored to proclaim that ASGPW as signed talent-exchange deals with various promotions from around the world including JWP Joshi Puroresu, Pro Wrestling Noah, All Japan Pro Wrestling, and New Japan Pro Wrestling!" proudly announced Waters as the crowd popped with excitement.

"And as for tonight's main event sir?" asked Verona

"Yes tonight's main event will a little preview of this talent exchange deal. Tonight's main event will be ASGP World Heavyweight Bernard Owen versus ASGPW's newest signee Yoshida Kaito of Pro Wrestling Noah!" announced Waters with glee in his voice.

"You heard here folks two major announcements and tonight's main event!" Robert Verona said before signing off.

 _===Commercial Break===_

"Thank for staying with folks as we just heard the major announcements from our General Manager Benjamin Waters, a new television show and a new talent exchange deal with three confirmed major Japanese promotions!"

"Seems I'll be seeing some familiar faces soon Tom but first we've got some tag team action!"

 **Shake It - SISTAR**

"Tom are you ready to shake it?"

Two young ladies in very short jean shorts and tight white tank tops appear at the entrance ramp and begin to shake their hips as the crowd cheers while clapping to their music.

 _Making their way to the ring at a combine weight of 207 pounds, from San Francisco, California, The ASGPW Women's Tag Team Champions: Danielle Hwang & Roxanne Zhang! The PGR!_

"What does PGR stand for Chan?"

"Tom PGR stands for Pretty Girls Revolution, while talking to them backstage I found out that they decided to call themselves that as a parody to the WWE's "Divas Revolution" whom they felt insulted women's wrestling."

"Oh"

The PGR grabbed a pair of microphones as the crowd continued to clap to the their theme music before it died down.

"Oh my god Roxy? Did you hear that they've gotten rid of the Diva's Championship? It's such a tragedy" Danielle said with a exaggerated Valley Girl accent.

"Such a tragedy...I mean what girl wouldn't want a silver belt with a pink tramp-stamp tattoo on it. I can't wait until Eva Marie wins the Women's Championship then it would really mean something" Roxy replied with an equally stressed accent.

"Can't wait for Total Diva" the team says simultaneously.

 **Crazy - 4Minute**

 _And there opponents! Weighing in at a combine weight of 205 pounds, from San Francisco, California: Yumi Jeong, Yuri Jeong: The Jeong Sisters!_ Announced Alexis King as the sisters walked towards the ring dressed in baggy trackpants, tight tank tops, and hats both with opposing color schemes Yumi in white, while Yuri in black.

"OMG! The Bellas are here!" Danielle announced with smirk before Yumi snatched the mic away.

"Enough of that Dani, shut up and wrestle" Yumi said as her sister quickly tackled Roxanne starting a brawl between both teams.

"Tom the bad blood between these teams go back as far as there days in elementry school. These four girls have known each since childhood and the rivalry has only gotten hotter since those days."

"This match may end in no contest since they're just brawling now" said Thomas Sexton as Yuri and Roxy brawl outside the ring. Yuri throws Roxy into the barricade and clotheslines her over it before sliding back into the ring where her sister was fighting against Danielle. Champion Danielle quickly gained the upper hand with knee strikes to the gut before Yumi pushed the champion away towards a Superkick from Yuri that rocked her. The stunned Danielle staggered back towards Yumi lifted her and planted her with her finisher: The Fisherman's Driver.

 **Crazy - 4Minute**

The Jeong Sisters raise the Women's Tag Team titles over Danielle before dropping them down and leaving.

=== _Promo Break===_

 _A vignette plays of four male figures in the dark with distorted voices._

 _"The time has come"_

 _"Nothing will ever the same again"_

 _"This land needs a order"_

 _"Rulers"_

 _"Kings"_

 _"We're coming"_

 _===Promo Break===_

 **Part One Ends**

* * *

 **A/N:** Hello there! This story will be replacing All-Star Grand Prix Wrestling and hopefully I will make better booking decision! If you would like to send an OC for this story or WrestleCrown(extended submission date to the 10th) please be sure to follow the OC app on my profile page and send through PM or review(pm preferred). Detrick Cyrus belongs to **The Lucha Warrior** (thank you!). Hopefully I be able to write a full roster and championships up today but if not look forward to it sometime this week along with part 2. Also those with there own OC company fics if you would like to collaborate please contact me through PM.

 _As always thank you for reading!_


	2. Ep One Part 2

_**The show continues!**_

"Just what the hell was that Chan?"

"Hell if I know, but anyways we've gotta another match so keep your panties on Tom!"

 **Power - Kanye West**

*Bell rings*

 _The following is scheduled for one fall! Making his way to the ring weighing in at 265 lbs, from Manchester, England "Pitbull" Gene Barnett!_

"Gene Barnett the upstart from Manchester is looking to make an impact here in ASGPW and has the chance right now to impress."

"You got that right Thomas"

Gene enters the ring and starts warm up his body with stretches.

 **99 Problems - Jay-Z**

 _And his opponent weighing in at 286 lbs. from Melbourne, Australia ...Adrian Prince!_

"Whoa Adrian Prince the Pitbull of Melbourne is a powerful opponent. Gene Barnett better be at his A game."

"Prince the big man of Maori descent has nearly 20 lbs over Gene and Gene is a big guy"

"Tale of the Tape: Gene Barnett 6'5 nearing 6'6 265 lbs while Adrian Prince is 6'5 and 286 lbs. Barnett maybe taller but Prince has more mass to him, let's see how this match plays out!".

*Begin Bell*

The two giants start the match off with a test of strength as both wrestlers locked each other fingers' and began to push. Prince gained the upper hand forcing Barnett into a headlock and then flipped the Black Englishman into a ground headlock. The upstart quickly countered with a head scissors causing Prince to break the hold before both men were on two feet again. A series of arm-drags began as neither opponent could best the other until Prince attack with a stiff clothesline knocking Barnett to the ground. Prince lifted his opponent off the ground and planted him with a Gutwrench suplex before raising him again and attempted a standard suplex before Barnett countered with a Back Suplex of his own.

"This match is surprisingly technical!" Thomas Sexton commented more grapples were exchanged between the wrestlers.

After minutes of grappling Barnett hoisted Prince into the air as he attempted his finisher.

"Jackhammer time!" Thomas yelled before Prince escaped by kneeing Barnett's head and used the Irish Whip to get the Barnett running before catching him in a Powerbomb position.

"Wrong it's Powerbomb o'clock Thomas" Chan Millie replied before Barnett countered with a surprising Hurricanrana sending Prince crashing towards the ropes. "Damn we're both wrong" Chan commented.

Barnett quickly exited the ring onto the apron and hurled himself like a torpedo on top of Prince.

"Tope Atomico from el señor Barnett. Ya se termino!" Chan said with broken Spanish.

"Not bad Chan, not bad" Thomas replied.

"I'mma connoisseur of foreign languages Tommy-boy now call the match" Chan replied.

Barnett quickly goes for the cover 1 2 - before Prince kicked out much to the Englishman's shock. Barnett tries for the Jackhammer once more before Prince counters again with the Irish Whip and attempts a Samoan Drop but Barnett quickly maneuvers himself and rolls Prince up with a Sunset Flip pin.

1 2 3!

*Bell rings*

 _And the winner of this match...Gene Barnett!_ announced Alexis King as the audience in the KeyArena both cheer and jeer for Barnett. A visibly disappointed Prince stands up a faces Barnett but all tension is lift as he offers the upstart a fist bump in a sign of respect.

[Backstage]

"Hello everybody I'm Robert Verona and I'm here with the Internet Champion: Celeste Blackstar! Now Celeste everybody wants to know if the Blackstar Open Challenge will happen tonight" asked Robert.

"First of all Bobby...you address me as either Ms. Celeste, Ms. Blackstar, Queen Blackstar, or just Queen okay? You don't know me on a first name basis got it? And secondly no the Blackstar Challenge for my Internet Championship will not happen tonight because I deserve to defend my title in a city of importance like Los Angeles, New York City, or my hometown Miami. I will not defend my title in some second rate city like Seattle" Celeste proclaimed amidst a roar of boos. Suddenly a woman with sky blue hair and a golden tan approached the two.

"Sounds like you're scared Celeste" said the blue hair woman.

"Nikki Connelly, now why in the blue hell are you here?" Celeste asked getting in Nikki's face.

"That's exactly what I wanna know" said another woman walking up "as far as I'm concern I had you beat Blackstar" continued the brunette hair female.

"Sara Havoc, you couldn't get the job done" Celeste replied.

"You walked out" Sara quickly replied.

"Hold on a sec! This is some action I'd like to get in on!" yelled another woman rushing in before hugging Nikki Connelly from behind.

"Hey Brie!" Nikki said as she continued staring Celeste down.

"Oh great the Hawaiian soccermom is here, what do you Brie Kelly?" Celeste sighed at the sight of the cheerful blonde.

"A match of course" Brie quickly responded.

"Now hold just a second, as far as I'm concerned the title belongs to me!" yelled yet another woman as she entered the area.

"Now I've already beaten you Autumn!" answered Celeste to former Internet Champion Autumn Skys as the two got nose to nose with each other.

"Now hold a minute!" yelled GM Benjamin Waters as he entered gaining control of the situation. "Now all you want a shot at the Internet Championship, so I'm issuing a Fatal 4 Way between Nikki Connelly, Sara Havoc, Brie Kelly, and Autumn Skys for the right to challenge Celeste Blackstar next week for the Internet Championship. Oh and suit up because that match will be next."

All four ladies leave to prepare as Robert and Celeste are left alone. Celeste looks at Robert and simply says "ugh" before storming off.

"Well in typical Robert fashion he gets surrounded by ladies and gets nothing out of it" Thomas Sexton says.

"Ouch, well up next we've got the Internet Championship #1 Fatal 4 Way, also match 3 of the Best of Seven series between Frank Dynamite Rolston and Seattle's very own Neil Anderson and later our Main Event ASGPW Champion Bernard Owen vs. ASGPW newest signee Yoshida Kaito from Pro Wrestling Noah " Chan replies before the commercial break starts.

[Part 2 Ends]

* * *

 **A/N:** Sorry everybody for the overdue update. I unexpectedly took the summer off due to having youngsters to look after and work has been hectic on me, but now I'm back so please forgive me! In case anyone is wondering OCs are still being expected but I've decided to cancel WRESTLECROWN for now due to low submits. All WrestleCrown submits will be absorbed into this story. And as always

 _Thank you for reading!_


	3. Ep One Part 3

_**And We're Back!**_

 **Flashing Light - Kanye West**

"Oh seems like we're having a guest on commentary Chan!" Thomas Sexton said as Internet Champion Celeste Blackstar walked towards the commentator's table wearing a revealing black lace robe and expensive shoes & sunglasses all complementing her South Beach golden tan.

"Uh ... welcome to ringside Ms. Blackstar" Thomas awkwardly greeted only for Celeste to ignore him.

"Hey Kid! How ya doin'?" Chan greeted as Celeste simply waved her off.

"You at least got an acknowledgement Chan!" Thomas noted.

"Hehe I guess she's bitter about the leg" Chan responded.

 _The following number 1 contendership Fatal Four Way is schedule for one fall!_

 **Spin The Bottle - Ashley Jana**

 _Making her way to the ring from Honolulu, Hawaii weighing at 175 lbs. "The All Hawaiian American Sweetheart" Brie Kelly!_

The beautiful Hawaiian catwalked her way to the ring greeting fans while making her way to ring as neon pyro exploded upon entering the ring as she removed her Juicy Couture tracksuit revealing a colorful neon ring similar to that of Paige..

"Very impressive wouldn't you say Chan? Ms. Celeste?"

"I didn't know we the budget for pyrotechnics? THE FUCK!" Chan complained while Celeste simply stared at her potential challenger.

 **Blitzkrieg Bop - The Ramones**

 _Making her way to the ring from Providence, Rhode Island weighing in at 122 lbs. Sara Havoc!_

The crowd in the KeyArena sang along to the punk rock anthem as Sara Havoc skateboarded her way down the ramp and nailed a kickflip before entering the ring.

"One of the newest ASGPW home-grown talents coming up from our NewGround Pro Wrestling system Sara Havoc has a very bright future ahead of her."

"You're right about that Thomas, perhaps a future ASGPW Women's Champion but for now she's competing for the Internet Championship."

 **You've Got Time - Regina Spektor**

 _Making her way to the ring from Alexandria, Virginia weighing in at 185 lbs. "The All American Sweetheart" Nikki Connelly!_

Nikki made her way towards the ring greeting fans as the wrestler with sky blue hair entered the ring removing her Juicy Couture tracksuit to reveal a ring attire similar to that of Maryse. The twenty-four year old Virginia native raised her arm as the audience in the KeyArena cheered on.

"Nikki Connelly making waves throughout our Women's Division with big wins over stars like Autumn Skys, Internet Champion Celeste Blackstar, and...well you Chan!"

"She got me with a surprise roll-up, but no shame in that because Nikki a skilled competitor within the squared circle. A word of advice for those in the ring, don't sleep on Nikki."

 **The Shock Of Lightning - Oasis**

 _And making her way to ring from Montpelier, Vermont weighing in at 160 lbs. Autumn Skys!_

The auburn haired wrestler from Vermont raced towards the ring and slid into the ring Paul London style before climbing the turnbuckle and raising her arms as the crowd cheered reflecting her energy.

"Autumn Skys, the inaugural Internet Champion, loss to Celeste Blackstar earlier this year and is looking to be champion once again. "

*Bell Rings*

The four women size each other before Autumn starts off striking Brie Kelly as Nikki begins her offense against Sara. Autumn and Brie trade shots while making their way towards the ropes with Brie gaining the upper hand forcing Autumn towards the corner. There Brie begins an assualt with a barrage of body shots and chops to the chest. Meanwhile Nikki forced Sara into the opposing corner overpowering the smaller Sara as the Virginia native thrusted her knees into Sara's gut. Both Nikki and Brie send their opponents crashing into each other with a Irish Whip causing Sara to roll out the ring and Autumn to stagger. Brie rushes in an performs the Heartbreaker(Spinning Crucifix Toss) and tosses Autumn into a Spear from Nikki.

"This is starting to look more like a Tag Team match Chan!"

Brie and Nikki nod at each other before locking up in a power struggle. Nikki slowly gains the advantage bringing Brie to her knee before she countered by sliding under and rolling Nikki up in a Victory Roll pin attempt, as the two American Sweethearts battle Sara made her way on the apron before launching herself at her opponents with a Springboard Crossbody taking both Nikki and Brie down. Autumn raced back into the ring towards Sara attacking her with her finisher Fall Special(Moonsault Sideslam + Anaconda Vice) before the submission was broken by Nikki.

"Close call"

Nikki grabs Autumn and attempts to throw her out of the ring but the attempt is reversed as Autumn instead throws Nikki out of the ring. Brie quickly clotheslines Autumn and herself over the ropes as Nikki slowly begins to get on her feet. Sara realizing the situation goes for broke attacking the three women with a Golden Triangle Moonsault knocking them back down as the four competitors lay on the floor.

"THIS IS AWESOME!" chant the Seattle crowd.

The competitors slowly begin to rise from the floor, Brie is first to her feet as the hugs the bottom rope struggling to enter the ring. Autumn slowly pursues Brie to ring were she gains her second wind and begins to gain momentum against Brie. Autumn's advance were halted as she attempt a running Lariat only for Brie to counter a surprise Nightwisher(Military Press DDT) laying Autumn out.

"Aweee" reacted the audience towards the impact of Autumn's landing to the mat.

"Great move by Brie Kelly but it seemed to take a lot out of her!"

Unable to capitalize Brie lay exhausted away from Autumn as Sara climbed the turnbuckle. Sara leapt off the turnbuckle with her finishing Diving Leg Drop hitting Autumn with full force but before she could cover Nikki entered the ring and quickly planted Sara down with Sweet Sacrifice(Lifting Double Underhook Facebuster) covering her for the pin.

1 2 3!

 **You've Got Time - Regina Spektor**

 _"The winner of the match by pinfall...Nikki Connlley!"_ announced Alexis King as referee Jim Bronson raised Nikki arm.

Celeste Blackstar rushed into the ring blasting the back of Nikki's head with the Internet Championship before picking her up and planting her with Miami Made(Single Underhook Facebuster) on top of the Internet Championship. Celeste raises her title above the fallen Nikki while placing her foot on her chest in triumph. A roar of boos from the crowd echoed throughout the arena before the Internet Champion walked off.

"Very unprofessional"

"She's sending a message Thomas, like or not she is the champ."

"Ladies and Gentlemen up next we have match three of the Best of 7 Series between Frank Rolston and Neil Anderson. Will take you back to were all started."

====== _Promo Break=====_

 _*A vignette begins to play*_

 _Due to his injury I must strip Hiro Miyamoto of the ASGPW World Heavyweight Title but a new champion will be crowd tonight in a battle royal!_

 _We're down to the final four! Will it be Wesley Grimes? Frank Rolston? Bernard Owen? Or Neil Anderson?_

 _NEIL HAS BEEN ELIMINATED! ...wait the referee didn't see it!_

 _Now he's eliminated! Frank Rolston has eliminated Neil Anderson_

 _OH WHAT THE HELL! Carlos Jimenez and Raine Long are attacking Frank, The Order has taken Frank out of the match. POWERBOMB TO THE STEEL STEPS ADDING INSULT TO INJURY!_

 _I am purposing a Best of Seven Series between the two of you and winner will be the new #1 contender for the ASGPW Title. With the following condition: If The Order interferes with any of the matches Neil Anderson will be immediately disqualified from the opportuniry. Match one will take place at Vanguard._

 _Roll up! AND FRANK ROLSTON HAS WON!_

 _And Frank takes match two!_

 _Can Neil Anderson get on the board?_

 _===== Promo Ends =====_

"Match three is up next!"

 _Part 3 Ends_

* * *

 **A/N:** Sorry for the late update. I'll try to update more frequently! Thanks to **RebeccaJoleneAumanWilson** for her OCs Brie Kelly and Nikki Connelly, remember if you have OCs please send them in! Next chapter will be a info dump...so beware.

 _Thank you for reading!_


	4. INFO DUMP

All Star Grand Prix Wrestling

 **Championships:**

 _Male Roster Championships_

ASGPW World Heavyweight Championship - ASGPW top prize and main event title. Similar looking to the current IWGP World Heavyweight Championship, the title can only be defended on ASGPW/NGPW shows. (Doesn't mean an outsider can't challenge for it)

ASGPW Grand Prix Championship - The premier secondary title but by no means less important, the championship belt is modeled after the 3rd ROH Championship design.

ASGPW Pure Championship - A traditional championship that can only be defended through NWA rules. (NWA Junior Heavyweight Championship red leather design)

ASGPW Tag Team Championship - ASGPW tag title belts modelled after TNA tag titles belt with a white gold finish instead of gold, and dark blue leather.

*Wolfthorn Global Championship* - A title exclusive to Wesley Grimes, though not recognized officially by ASGPW the title has gained enough prestige to rival the Grand Prix Championship. Unofficially defended in No Holds Barred/Falls Count Anywhere matches if Wesley is to lose the belt and Wesley himself must retire. Design after the LU Title but has white gold and red with a wolf in the center.

 _Female Roster Championships_

ASGPW Women's Championship - ASGPW top prize for the women's roster. Modelled after the big gold belt design.

ASGPW Zero 1 International Championship - The premier secondary title, modelled after the WWF Winged Eagle design with dark teal leather. Unified title between the old ASGPW Intercontinental title and Zero 1 Wrestling's Global Women's Title. Prestige nearly rival's ASGPW Women's title.

ASGPW Women's Tag Team Championship - ASGPW Women's tag team titles modelled the old RAW World Tag Team Championship belts.

ASGPW Internet Championship - Mid-card title modelled after the WWE Spinner belt with "WWW" instead of WWE. Gaining prestige with the Blackstar Challenge.

* * *

NewGround Pro Wrestling

 **Championships:**

 _Male Roster Championships_

NexGen Y Championship - Modelled after Global Force Heavyweight Championship belt. Plates are golden with a chrome finish along with a onyx Y in the center.

NexGen Y Tag Team Championship - Modelled after the current X Division Title, with a chrome white gold finish. Neon blue Y running through the middle.

 _Female Championships_

NexGen X Championship - Modelled after the TNA X Division Championship's second design. Plates are golden with chrome finish along with a onyx X in the center.

NexGen X Tag Team Championship - Modelled after the 3rd X Division Title, with a chrome white gold finish. Neon red X running through the middle.

* * *

 _ **Roster Champions:**_

 _(Shorten title names)_

 **ASGPW Champions**

ASGPW Champion: Bernard Owen

Grand Prix Champion: AJ Cho

Pure Champion: Adam Rogers

Tag Team Champions: Carlos Jimenez & Raine Long (The Order)

Women's Champion: Akane Jones

International Champion: Abigail Scott

Women's Tag Team Champions: Danielle Hwang & Roxanne Zhang (The PGR)

Internet Champion: Celeste Blackstar

 **NewGrounds Champions**

NexGen Y Champion: Erik Patel

NexGen Y Tag Team Champions: Joshua Kang & Akira Sakamoto

NexGen X Champion: Frances Everett

NexGen X Tag Team Champions: Maria Martillo & Nikita Whyte

* * *

So I've decided not to set up any monthly PPV yet, I'm just name them as I go along with the exception of Vanguard and Iconoclast PPVs. Everything else will be made up as I go along.

Also no full roster list yet... but just know all OC submits are accounted for.

If you have any questions please feel free to PM me and I will try to answer ASAP.

Also I've been thinking writing a reality show type series following the wrestlers(I tried earlier but didn't like it) of ASGPW/NGPW which is why I asked for a Off Air Personality so if anyone is interested please send me a story to tell for your OCs!

 _Thank you for reading!_


	5. Ep One Part 4

_**=== Backstage ===**_

 _ **Benjamin Waters' Office**_

General Manager Benjamin Waters is on the phone with ASGPW's owner Yelena Durov discussing future plans for the company's growth.

"The deal was a success madam and soon will have with..." the Englishman explained until a knock on the office door interrupted. "I'm busy, go away" shouted Waters before the door flung open. "Oh what the bloody hell do you want?" Waters complained as Wesley Grimes stood before him.

"Just what the hell is this? Why am I defending my Wolfthorn Title next week when I'm the number one contender for the ASGPW Title?" asked the frustrated Wesley Grimes.

"You know why...I want you gone" Waters replied in a serious tone.

"Still trying to take my share of company eh?" Wesley says "alright I'll play your game Waters but just know when you let your guard down, I'll be there" Wesley said before spilling water on to the General Manager's face. "Clean yourself up boy" said Wesley leaving the office of the now livid Benjamin Waters.

 _ **=== Ringside ===**_

"A situation brewing between our General Manager Benjamin Waters and the veteran Wesley Grimes, Chan did you know that Grimes holds a disclosed share of this company?"

"I'm not really allowed to talk about it Thomas but what I can talk about is match three between Frank "Dynamite" Rolston and Neil Anderson. Let's get things rollin'!"

 _*Ding Ding*_

 _The following match is match three of the Best of Seven Series and is scheduled for one fall!_

 **The Herd - Wipers**

 _Introducing first, from Portland, Oregan weighing in at 210 lbs. Frank Dynamite Rolston!_

Announced Alexis King as the audience in the KeyArena booed thunderously at the sound of "Portland, Oregon" prompting Frank to laugh. Frank wore his official merch T-shirt and black trunks as the scruffy Portland brunette made his to ring as he taunted the Seattle crowd.

"Easily one of ASGPW's greatest assets Robert, FDR is truly wrestling greatness."

"Couldn't agree more with you Chan but the same could be said of his opponent as this showcase of astonishing talent gets underway" Thomas Sexton said replying to Chan as the audience continued to boo Frank Rolston until the lights went out.

 **Wake Up - Rage Against The Machine**

 _And making his way to the ring...from Seattle, Washington weighing at 225 lbs. "The One" Neil Anderson!_

The roar of the crowd was deafening as the Seattle crowd cheered on their hometown star. Neil Anderson wore black cargo pants along with a black trench coat and sunglasses making himself look a Keanu Reeves doppelganger. He entered the ring with a wide grin on his face as the normally booed wrestler welcomed the cheer of his hometown crowd.

"Perhaps the two of the best in-ring performers ASGPW has to offer the world are ready to square off."

"It's a big fight feel here in KeyArena as these two gladiators are sizing each other up. I remember last year their epic battle for the ASGPW International Title in Toronto, I believe Meltzer gave it a 4.5/5 stars one the highest rating he's given our company Chan."

"It would've been five stars if we were New Japan but none of that matters now cause this match is under way!"

 _*Ding Ding Ding*_

Rolston and Anderson continue to size each other up as the audience in Seattle's KeyArena begin to chant "THIS IS AWESOME!" & "THIS IS WRESTLING!" in a frenzy anticipating a legendary bout. Both warriors soak in the fan support before circling each other and entering a lock up. The Seattle native begins to take the upper hand forcing Rolston to a corner before the referee forces a clean break. The wrestlers trade arm drags and chest chops ahead of trading snap suplexes before colliding in a double crossbody. Rolston rose first as he grabbed Anderson and threw out the ring, sizing him up Rolston ran against the ropes and performed a Suicide Dive only to receive a pop-up Enzuigiri to which the crowd erupted for. "OH!" they reacted to the sound of the kick, both wrestlers slowly staggered up claps and stomps echoed throughout the arena.

"What's he doing now Chan?"

"Powerbomb o'clock Tommyboy!"

Neil Anderson hoisted Rolston into the air before powerbombing him on the ground before raising him up again and powerbombing him onto the ring's apron. "OH!" reacted the audience again while Anderson fell back. Despite the onslaught Rolston began to make a comeback with a flurry of chops, kicks, and aerial attacks. Rolston jumped and ran across along the guardrail before leaping off for Flying Forearm Smash whilst the referee count began nearing the 15 mark.

Both wrestlers make it into the ring as they continue their war with powerful strikes exchanging back and forth. With a powerful kick the gut Rolston set up his finisher New Deal(Headlock Driver) attempting to plant Anderson down head first. Anderson somehow rolled Rolston down belly first and locked in a deep wrenching STF in the middle of the ring.

"NOWHERE TO GO CHAN! HE'S GOTTA TAP"

"No need to yell my ear off Thomas but you're right Frank has nowhere to go and believe me this isn't John Cena's STF, Anderson is really cranking at that neck!"

"TAP OUT! TAP OUT! TAP OUT!" the rabid crowd chanted in unison.

After minutes of agonizing struggle Frank Rolston tapped with the KeyArena's audience erupting with glee.

 _The winner of the match by way of Submission... NEIL ANDERSON!_ Announced Alexis King as the Seattle crowd cheer their hometown talent.

"Well Chan match 3 goes to Anderson finally putting him on the board"

"Yup a well deserved victory for Anderson, stay tuned folks we've got our main event next!"

* * *

 **A/N:** Hi everybody! Hopefully I'll be able to pump out more chapters soon! If anybody has advice to counter Writer's Block could you let know it'd be very much appreciated.

 _Thank you for reading!_


	6. Ep One Part 5

**=== Ringside ===**

"And here we go Chan! Tonight's main event is about to begin!" Thomas Sexton said with passion.

"We got ASGPW Champion Bernard Owen versus our newest member Pro Wrestling Noah's Yoshida Kaito! Should be a hell of match!" Chan said as the lights dim.

 **Remember The Name - Fort Minor**

 _Making his way to the ring, from Naha, Okinawa, Japan weighing in at 220 lbs. "The Demigod" Yoshida Kaito!_

"I tell you what Tom, I've known Yoshida-kun for many years now and he certainly lives up to The Demigod moniker given to him. When it comes to Strong Style Yoshida has earned his spot among the names of Nakamura, Shibata, Miyamoto, and KENTA who helped Yoshida develop his in ring style" Chan said as Yoshida makes his way to the ring.

Standing at 6' tall, lean body type, wearing MMA inspired shorts and gloves Yoshida did not look impressive as Chan made him out to be, but all that changed as he entered the ring taking off his hoodie as he glared down the entrance ramp.

"Chan I gotta tell you...I just got the chills" Thomas said as Yoshida looked at him and Chan before focusing at the entrance way. The lights dim again as heavy guitar cord begins to play.

 **Black Sabbath - Black Sabbath**

 _Making his way to the ring, from Calgary, Alberta, Canada weighing in at 265 lbs. He is the ASGPW Champion...Bernard Owen!_

A large man at 6'5 and built like a small tank, Bernard walked towards the rings glaring at Yoshida before ripping off his tank top and sliding into the ring. He has a shaved head, long scruffy beard, and camo shorts as sized up Yoshida face to face before raising the ASGPW title in the air. The referee separated the two before the match bell rang.

The two wrestlers lock up as Bernard overpowers Yoshida and pushes him aside before chopped hard by the newcomer. The two begin to exchange chest chops as a test of toughness, the chops echoed throughout the KeyArena as the crowd reacted with "Oohs" each chop. Yoshida gained the upper-hand in chop battle before Bernard planted him down with a massive clothesline.

Bernard rubbed his red chest before yelling and deadlifting Yoshida up into powerbomb following it with a running elbow drop.

1 2

Yoshida kicks out at two before Bernard again deadlifts him and plants him with three gutwrench suplexes. Bernard picks his opponent up again for running powerslam only for Yoshida jump off his shoulder and hitting him with jumping knee. The champion staggered as Yoshida swiftly pummeled him with series of powerful low kicks to the legs and body blows before taking him off his feet with a Pele-style enzuigiri.

1 2 ..

Bernard barely kicked out before three, Yoshida advanced his offense by placing the champion into a kneebar. Awakening from his dazed state into agony Bernard powered himself to reach the ropes breaking the submission hold, the referee backed Yoshida off before attending to the champion held the ropes to balance himself. Yoshida quickly went on the offensive attacks Bernard's legs again with powerful kicks before to the ropes attempting an attack only to get caught and leveled with a Mountain Bomb.

"MOUNTAIN BOMB! That's gotta be it!" Thomas yelled as Bernard went for the cover.

1 2 ...

Yoshida kicked out but barely as Bernard's frustration build, the champion signaled for the end as spread his arms open waiting for Yoshida to rise. The newcomer rose to his feet as Bernard wrapped his hands around Yoshida's throat lifting him up and planting him down with a End Game (Sit-out Chokebomb).

"It's over!" Thomas yelled as Chan sat quietly.

1 2...

Yoshida kicked out as the audience erupted in cheers, Bernard pummeled Yoshida who attempted to stand with clubbing forearm blows only to struck hard with kick to the ribs. Bernard staggered again as Yoshida went under and lifted him up fireman position.

"GO TO SLEEPU!" Chan yelled imitating Japanese commentators as Yoshida hit the GTS only for Bernard to stagger. Yoshida quickly place his left around the champ's neck and his other arm around Bernard's right knee.

"Could we see it?" Chan asks as Yoshida plants the champion with Bushido Driver. (Small Package Driver)

Yoshida exhausted from performing back to back finishers lied on the mat alongside the champion Bernard Owen. Suddenly the lights go out...

 _We're Here._ A distorted voice echoes throughout the arena.

A flashy light show begins before music starts as the crowd roared to it's loudest pop of the night.

 **Kashmir - Led Zeppelin**

"HOLY SHIT! IT CAN'T BE!" Thomas yelled out in legitimate surprise as four figures appear at the entrance before the lights reappear unveil Monarchy.

"IT'S THE MONARCHY! MONARCHY AS ARRIVED IN ASGPW!" Chan yells as the Dylan Torres, DJ Kingston, and King Caesar rush the ring and assault Yoshida Kaito and ASGPW Champion Bernard Owen as Freddy Escobar stood alone at the ramp smirking before slowly making his way to the ring.

"The Rabid Street Dog" Dylan Torres bust Bernard's forehead open with stiff elbows as King Caesar delivers a massive Lion Bomb to Yoshida Kaito while Freddy Escobar climbed to the top turnbuckle taunting the crowd before connecting with Money Shot(Diving Double Foot Stomp) to Yoshida Kaito who rolled out afterwards.

"Pick him up" The Prince ordered as DJ Kingston and Dylan Torres hoisted the champion onto King Caesar for a triple powerbomb.

"Oh god it's time for Royal Execution!" Thomas yelled as the trio delivered a triple powerbomb before Freddy Escobar added a neckbreaker last second decimating the ASGPW champion. Freddy grabbed the title facing the hard camera and lifted making his intentions clear.

"Monarchy has arrived...what does this mean for ASGPW?" Chan ask before the program ends leaving Monarchy in the middle of the ring standing tall.

* * *

 **A/N:** It's been a minute since I've updated this story! So y'all should know who Monarchy is by now and whenever they show up at a promotion ya know shit's going down. Thank you to **theDarkRyder** for allowing me to use Monarchy. Next chapter will be about NewGrounds Pro Wrestling which would be ASGPW's equivalent to NXT and NewGrounds will be a bit different from its parent promotion. It will not only show great wrestling but also show behind the scenes lives of it's wrestler and rookies.

 _Thank You For Reading!_


	7. NewGrounds Ep 1 Part 1

**Sacramento, California**

 **The Proving Grounds**

 **xx-xx-xxxx**

 _A livestream starts as someone films the ring from a distance. Comments start rolling in as camera moves around the large warehouse. A female voice is heard answering some questions..._

 _Where are you?_

"Where am I? I'm on the bleachers" the girl answered as zooms in on the commentary table were a few preparations are being done.

 _Are tickets sold out?_

"Nope, we still gotta few! Remember doors close at seven!" the girl answers standing up and walking down the bleachers heading towards the commentary table. She approaches and films lead commentator "Lucky" Luciano Gandor as he speaks to several producers and cameramen.

"Ya gotta anything to say for Instagram?" the girl asks Luck whom seemed slightly annoyed before smirking and answering "Run along honey, the adults are working."

"No fun, no fun" the girl replies showing her face to the camera, has cream colored skin, dark brown hair, striking hazel eyes, and is of East Asian descent. The broadcast journeys backstage and nears a room with a sign that says General Manager. "Let's see what the big guy is up to" she says entering the office. An enormous man is sitting at a desk in which he easily dwarfs, he has graying hair with a beard to match, blue eyes, and a tired face.

"What happening boss-man?" the girl asks as the giant man smiled shy noticing the camera.

"Nothing much Jade" he replies in a extremely thick French accent.

 _DAMN! How tall is he?_

"Good question... Monsieur Jean-Pierre how tall are you?" Jade asks awaiting an answer.

"226cm" General Manager Jean-Pierre answers shooing Jade away as the young girl left the office.

"That's about 7'4 for us Americans... anyways let's go peep around the locker rooms an-" Jade says before a shouting voice can be heard in the distance.

"JADE! YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED IN THE LOCKER ROOMS ANYMORE!"

"One little prank and I'm pariahed for life..." Jade sighs before looking around disappointed "I guess that's it for my broadcast" she sighs more before smiling and kissing the camera.

"Yamashita out!" Jade says with wink before the broadcast ends.

* * *

Static appears on a video feed...

 **Remedy - Seether**

 _[Opening Credits]_

A camera pans upwards showing the warehouse venue filled to capacity as the audience roars at the opening light show.

"Good evening everybody and welcome to NewGrounds Pro Wrestling, I am "Lucky" Luciano Gandor and tonight I find myself with brand new broadcast partner Estelle "Stella" Kim" Luck said introducing the young commentator.

"Thanks Luck, as much as it pains me to leave the ring I'll be here in the next best place... commentary" Kim says as ring announcer Malcolm Evans enters the ring.

 _The following match is scheduled for one fall and it is for the ASPGW Pure Championship!_

"Wow I was not expect a ASGPW title defense tonight!" Kim says.

"Should've read your notes kid" Luck replies as Stella Kim playfully hits him on the shoulder.

 **All I Do Is Win - DJ Khaled**

 _Making his way to the ring from London, England weighing in at 205 lbs. Elijah Quinn!_

"This guy, Elijah Quinn, has been trashing talking anything and everything with a pulse since his arrive here at the Proving Grounds. Now he's challenged the ASGPW Pure Champion Adam Rogers" Luck says as Elijah enters the ring wearing a black and purple leather jacket, black wrestling trunks & boots, and purple Kanye West shutter shades. Elijah has high yellow skin, dark auburn short dreadlock hair, a full goatee, brown eyes, and was built for a man his size (5'11) as he showed off his physique to the audience of the Proving Grounds. The crowd booed Elijah as they eagerly awaited the ASGPW Pure Champion Adam Rogers.

 **Star-Spangled Banner - Francis Scott Key (Jimi Hendrix rendition)**

The audience of the Proving Grounds rose to there feet singing the American national anthem as Malcolm Evans introduced the ASGPW Pure Champion.

 _Making his way to the ring, from West Palm Beach, Florida weighing in at 245 lbs. He is the ASGPW Pure Champion..."Marvelous" Adam Rogers!_

"He is the longest reigning Pure Champion in our company's history at 378 days with 7 title defenses under his belt. He is a 3x Grand Prix Champion and a 2x ASGPW Champion and all of that while still serving as a National Guardsman in his home state of Florida. Adam Rogers is truly Marvelous" Luck praised as the champion entered the ring attempting to shake the hand of his challenger. Adam Rogers stood at 6'1 with a fairly muscular physique, he had fair skin, blue eyes, and black but slightly graying hair. The tale of the tape's biggest gap happened to be the age difference with Elijah being 24 and champion Adam at 35.

Adam Rogers quickly grabbed a microphone and began to speak.

"Let's loosen up these NWA rules for this match" Adam said before dropping the mic and squaring up to his younger challenger.

 _Bell rings_

Champion and challenger started the match off with a test of strength as their hands interlocked being the power struggle in which they were evenly match. Elijah quickly kick Adam in the gut and began to pound away with rapid forearm shots to the champion's forehead.

"You see, that would've been a violation in NWA rules" Luck said to Stella Kim as they watched on.

The champion quickly countered the forearms with an extremely quick belly to belly suplex following it with a T-Bone Suplex. Adam continued his suplex assault with snap suplexes and German suplexes before Elijah countered with his own German suplex before dead-lifting Adam for a Gutwrench suplex. Elijah continued to show off his strength as he lifted the champ from the ground into a Sit-out Powerbomb.

1 2

The champion instinctively kicked out as Elijah continued his assault with punches to Adam's head which resulted in blood. The referee tried pulling Elijah off but was swatted aside by the hunger challenger before wiley champion tripped him with his legs and locked him into an Ankle Lock. Elijah screamed in pain as he desperately tried reaching the ropes.

 _Tap out! Tap out! Tap out!_

The crowd chanted before Elijah reached the bottom rope as the referee forced the champion to break the hold. Elijah quickly rushed the champ with a powerful knee trembler which rocked the champion forcing him to lean on the ropes. Elijah tried capitalizing but was knocked down by powerful lariat by the champion as the both fell to the ground, Adam went for the cover still feeling the effects from the Knee trembler.

1 2

The two slowly staggered to their feet before Adam Rogers attempted his Marvelous Bomb placing Elijah into a Package Piledriver-type lift until he forced his way out of it. Elijah quickly kicked the champion in the gut and planted him with another Sit-out Powerbomb. Instead of going for the cover Elijah crawled out onto the apron before launching himself for a Slingshot Legdrop only for Adam to move out of the way last second and place the challenger into another Ankle Lock. Elijah was able to roll out of the Ankle Lock and attempted to finish the match with a Bullhammer Elbow but the champion dodged behind him wrapping his arm under the challenger's chin and flipping him over for the Bully Choke.

Elijah struggled to escape the Bully Choke with back elbow strike before being able to bite the champion's forearm forcing him to release the hold only for to return to Elijah's ankle. The Ankle Lock was once again locked in before Adam went for the kill as he wrapped his legs around Elijah's left leg.

Elijah tapped out in the middle of the ring as the audience erupted for the champion's victory.

 _The winner of this match and STILL ASGPW PURE CHAMPION...MARVELOUS ADAM ROGERS!_

The champion raised his title in the air as blood dripped from his forehead, he looked at his challenger and nodded in approval mouthing "good job kid" before leaving the ring.

 ** _Stay tuned for more!_**

* * *

 **A/N:** NewGrounds wasn't going to be radically different...but just in case anybody is confused the name of the show is NewGrounds Pro Wrestling while the venue itself is called The Proving Grounds. I hope you enjoyed this intro to NewGrounds Pro Wrestling.

 _Thank you for reading!_


	8. NewGrounds Ep 1 Part 2

[ _ **We're Back!**_ ]

 **Give It All - Rise Against**

"Well...ladies and gentlemen we were expecting a debut match up between two of the Proving Grounds newest graduates but I guess the NexGen X Champion Frances Everett has other plans" Estelle Kim said as a pale woman standing at 5'8 with pastel blue hair made her way to the ring. Frances wore a black tights with a white Triskele symbols on both legs, black boots, a Rise Against t-shirt and a leather jacket as she entered the ring with her championship over her shoulder and mouthed "Introduce me" to Malcolm Evans.

"From Letterkenny, Ireland weighing in a 130 lbs... the NexGen X Champion France Everett!" Evans announced to a wave of boos. Frances quickly snatched the microphone away from Evan as she began to speak in a thick Irish accent.

"I...am... I am the best female wrestler today" Frances said as the crowd responded with "What?".

"This is a fact! I AM THE BEST FEMALE IN WRESTLING TODAY!" Frances spoke louder trying to silence the crowd's "What?" chant.

"I've done everything that I can here in NewGrounds...it's time to move up" Frances continue admist the fan chants. "I've been the longest NexGen X Champion in NewGrounds history, I'm a 3x NexGen X Tag Team Champion, and more importantly I've beaten every single woman in that locker room. There's no more competition in NewGrounds!" Frances says loudly, visibly getting annoyed with the "What?" chants.

"WILL YOU TWATS PLEASE SHUT THE HELL UP!" Frances yells before continuing "I'll cut right to the chase, there's no more competition here in NewGrounds so I'm moving up to ASGPW, hell I may even go off to UWA, UCW, Fire Zone Wrestling, SSW or any other WFA affiliate. I might take my talents Ring of Honor or even WWE, fuck I'll even go to TNA their still a company right? The point is I'm a big fish in a small pond here, no one comes close to my level and you little pieces of shit smarks don't appreciate me or my talent!" Frances says before going through the ropes but stopping halfway "Oh...and I'm taking MY championship with me" she finishes before music interrupts her exit.

 **Fujisawa Loser - Asian Kung-Fu Generation**

The audience of the Proving Ground pop their loudest pop yet as the female from the livestream appeared at the entrance way wearing a black leggings, black Chuck Taylor high tops, a white tanktop with a gray hoodie, and her mid-length hair tied back along with thick framed, dark blue glasses.

"Oh god why is she out here?" Estelle Kim ask while Luck chuckles.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen, my name is Jade Yamashita" Jade says as the crowd pops.

"Why the hell are you out here?" Frances questions in an angry tone.

"Well isnt' it clear lassy? I'm here to pick a fight wit ya" Jade replied trying to imitate Frances' Irish accent. "You said you have no competition right? Seeing that my tag team partner is sitting comfortably at the commentator's table for undisclosed reasons and noticing that fact that WE'VE never faced off one on one gives me an idea!" Jade says much to Frances' uninterest.

"NexGen X Champion Frances Everett versus Jade Yamashita right here, right now!" Jade says challenging the champion imitating Shinsuke Nakamura's "Come On" gesture.

"You're not on my level" Frances response shooing her away before the entrance screen turns on revealing NewGrounds General Manager Niles Stone sitting in his office. The towering giant dwarfed the chair he was sitting in and the desk in front of him making a slightly comical visual contrast.

"JADE! You are not General Manager, I am! However this is a match NewGround fans have been waiting to see...so I accept your match proposal! The match is on!" Niles Stone announced in a very thick French accent. The crowd pops at the announcement as the two wrestlers remove their excess attire and square up to each other.

 _Ding Ding Ding!_

Frances and Jade quickly rushes each other and start to pummel one another with forearm strikes to the head "Owens vs. Zayn" style. The referee attempts to break up the brawl only to back off they start exchanging body blows and low kicks. The crowd roars at the showcase of strong style strikes between the two wrestlers, Jade eventually gains the upperhand as she dodged an elbow strike attempt and countered with a Spinning backfist.

"Wow I've never seen Jade so vicious" Luck comments.

"Maybe if she'd wrestled like that earlier we've would won more tag team titles!" Estelle replies angrily as Jade rushed towards the fallen Frances jumping over her and attempting to lock the champion into a armbar. Frances struggled out of the attempt and nailed Jade with a headbutt before scooping her up for a quick Michinoku Driver II.

1

Jade quickly powers out of the pin attempt as she gets on feet and unleashes a fast pace series of punches, chops, and low kicks before arm-wrenching the champion and nailing her with a Balor-style Pele Kick to the shoulder. The brunette upstart follows the assault on the shoulder with elbow strikes before placing Frances into a hammerlock and flooring her with a back-suplex following it up with a knee to the same arm.

"She's tryin' to take out Frances' power advantage" Luck noted as Jade continued working Frances' left arm. The champion once again breaks free as she drops her opponent hard using a snap German Suplex following it with several more suplexes. Jade staggered upwards as the champion measured before attempting an Inverted Frankensteiner only for Jade to counter with a suprise Billy Goat's Curse. Jade quickly transitions into a Romero Special(Surfboard) starting position before falling back and lifting the champion upwards.

"Shades of Jade's childhood hero Jushin Thunder Liger!" Estelle says as Frances yells in pain trying to flail her way out of the submission. The champion breaks free getting legs loose before quickly stomping on Jade's stomach and deadlifting her into a Gutwrench Sit-out Powerbomb.

1 2..

Frances stomps on Jade more before lifting her only for Jade to clothesline the champion to the outside. The crowd roars as Jade looks at them with nodding her head in approval.

"...DIVE!" Jade yells out before vaulting her over the top rope and striking the champion with a diving forearm smash "Cheerio muthafucka!" she says crashing into the champion. Jade kips up as the crowd chants "THIS IS AWESOME" playing along with the in-joke.

"The dork might actually win this Luck!" Estelle yells in excitement as Jade whips the champion into the ring as she waits on the apron. Frances staggers to her feet while her opponent attempts a Springboard Crossbody only to caught and dropped by the champion with a Celtic Cross.

1 2...

Jade instinctively kicks out as the frustrated champion lifts her up for her finisher Merrow's Curse(Falling Powerbomb). Before falling into the powerbomb, Jade wraps both legs around Frances' neck placing her into a Triangle Choke hold.

"There's that dangerous MMA background Yamashita is displaying" Luck says in his thick Brooklyn accent as Frances slowly falls towards the mat. The referee checks on the champion and counts to see if she can continue "1...2..." Frances raises her arm before lifting Jade upwards and planting her down with the powerbomb.

1 2...

The crowd roars at the kick out and cheers both warriors while they lay in the middle of the mat together. Frances crawls her way into a corner and pulls her up waiting for Jade to rise.

"Could we see the Dullahan's Lariat?" Luck ask as Jade slowly staggers up before Frances launches herself at her opponent with a Honor Roll-styled Lariat. Jade jumps along with Frances' front flip catching her left arm in the process with a Flying Armbar as the crowd explodes with cheers for the feat of timing.

"BEAUTIFUL COUNTER!" Luck yells in amazement.

"It seems Jade has an answer for everything Frankie throws at her!" Estelle comments Frances desperately reaches for the ropes. The champion grabs a hold of her hand being unable to reach the ropes and flips her and Jade backwards causing Frances foot to reach the a bottom rope.

"Great ring awareness by the champ!" Luck comments as Jade is forced to break the hold only for the champion to blindside her with a jumping knee strike that was heard throughout the Proving Grounds. Frances quickly followed the powerful knee with a Capture Suplex launching her opponent far as she climbed the turnbuckle and then walked the top rope towards the middle. The crowd clapped at her nimbleness and balance before launching herself off for a Springboard Swanton Bomb crashing herself on top of Jade Yamashita.

"We've never seen that before!" Estelle says as Frances goes for the cover.

1 2..

The crowd cheers at another kick out as Jade quickly gets up with a second wind and goes for a full out assault on the champion. Yamashita attacks with a series of spinning strikes before planting the champ with a sit-out spinebuster and followed it with a powerbomb attempt.

"Another nod to Jushin Thunder Liger! The Running Liger Bomb!" Estelle says as Jade ran only to countered the last second with a Hurrcanrana into the corner. Jade bounced back towards Frances who lifted her upwards and kicked her in the gut as she came back down to set up another Merrow's Curse. Frances hoisted her opponent once more into the position only for another counter as Jade pushed herself off and delivered her finisher G-Knee(Pele Kick-style knee strike).

1 2 ...

The crowd once again crescendos as the NexGen X champion kicks out of the G-Knee.

"What is it gonna take for either of these two to win?" Estelle asks as the two warriors slowly crawl to opposing sides of the ring, grabbing the ropes to try to stand.

"The wrestling world better take note. ASGPW is the breeding ground for amazing talent like these two warriors here" Luck states as the Frances and Jade make it to their feet. The competitors charge at each other and begin to shoot strike each other with chops, kicks, and open palmed strikes before Jade takes the advantage with another Jushin Thunder Liger staple the "Shotei" looping palm strike. The move rocks the champion before Jade once again attempts the G-Knee only to be caught by the larger Frances Everett. The champion maneuvers Jade into a powerbomb position once more and once again Jade counters with another Triangle Choke. Frances struggles for a little before flipping herself over Jade with a bridging pin.

1 2 3!

 _The winner of the match...NexGen X Champion! Frances Everett!_

"What a match!" Luck says applauding the efforts of both wrestlers as the audience of the Proving Grounds join in.

"Do you think Frances found the competition she was looking for?" Estelle asks as Frances quickly left the ring with her title in hand. Jade pinched her fingers at the champion mouthing "that close" before leaving the ring and heading towards the commentary table.

"Dibs on being the godmother!" Jade says to her tag team partner with a smile.

"Damn it Jade! I was gonna announce it later!" Estelle replies in frustration before giving her tag team partner a hug.

"We'll be right back with tonight's main event!" Luck says " a fatal-four way number one contendership match for Erik Patel's NexGen Y championship!"

 _Commercial Break_

 _Next Up:_

 _CJ Hawk vs. Marcus Little vs. "M.E" Mike Emerick vs. Andy Mercier_

* * *

 **A/N:** Sorry for the wait! Like I mention before Writer's Block really cripples me. I would like a request from the readers would you allow me to use your OCs from my other stories(Wolfthorn  & Rei Walken) here on ASGPW/NGPW? Also if y'all could send more female OCs that would be appreciated but it if not feel free to send males too! I may have to use the SSW format of writing and limit each episode to one chapter. Hmmm... either way...

 _Thank you for reading!_


End file.
